


In Your Time of Need

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	In Your Time of Need

**Title:** In Your Time of Need  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Hurt/Comfort @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** Yes. Someone gets physically wounded, but it is not graphic.  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

The only thing she hears when she answers is Cybil telling her not to panic. Everything else narrows down to nothing but blood rushing in her ears, and she doesn’t hear clearly again until they’re home, until Cybil is sat in front of her, whole and alive.

“I hate this,” she whispers into Cybil’s shoulder. It’s bandaged and stitched, red peeping through the pristine white cotton. She’d been shot.

“I know.”

Rose knew what she was falling into, falling for a cop, but it doesn’t stop her from being terrified every time Cybil leaves.

“Hey,” Cybil says, smiling, “I’m fine.”


End file.
